One-shot requests
by rusher4life12345
Summary: All information is inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I decided I wanted to do one-shots for people! I've seen other people do it, and it looked really fun to do. So here's the deal. I will do:

Kendall/OC

James/OC

Carlos/OC

Logan/OC

Along with the guys and ocs I will do:

Kendall/Jo

Kendall/Lucy (I'd rather do this than the first one)

James/Katie

Carlos/Jennifers

Logan/Camille

Okay so if you want me to do a one-shot for you, just review telling me which pairing you want me to do. I will try to do write them as fast as I can. Okay guys that's it! Bye!


	2. Maddi and Carlos!

Hey guys so here is my first attempt at a one-shot! I really hope you guys enjoy because I have had to come up with some one-shot ideas off the top of my head. Alright well I hope you guys like this one-shot, and if you want one too then send me a PM or review. I do them by the order I get them, so this was my very first review! Well on with it!

Couple: Maddi and Carlos

Requested by: GlambertLovesBTR

Maddi's POV

"Maddi Taylor will you report to the principal's office please." I heard over the intercom at school. I was in English when I was called. I am never called to the principal's office, so this should be interesting. When I got there, I saw a Latino boy sitting in one of the chairs in front of our principal's, Mr. Hagood, desk. I had never seen him before, so he must be new.

"Hello Mr. Hagood. You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked in the office.

"Ah, there's Ms. Taylor. Maddi take a seat." I sat down in the chair next to the boy. "Let me introduce to you Carlos Pena. He's new to our school, and I was hoping you would be the one to show him around since you are one of my best students." I looked at Carlos just as he looked at me. He flashed me a smile. I smiled back him. He was cute, but I haven't had a boyfriend in a while. Why would a boy like this like me?

"I would be happy to." I said.

"Great! He has his schedule, and I have already informed your teachers that in the next few days you may be late to class."

"Thanks Mr. Hagood." I said as me and Carlos stood up from our seats.

"Now I give you permission to give Mr. Pena here a grand tour of this school."

"Okay, let's go Carlos!" I said as we walked out of the office. "Can I see your schedule?" He handed me schedule. I just looked at his locker number, which was the first thing I am going to show him. "Your locker number is 147, which is really close to mine which is 143." I said leading him down the hallway to where his locker is.

"Good, I'll be near a pretty girl." I giggled and showed him his locker.

"Now let's see what classes you are taking." I took a better look at his schedule this time. "1st you have Spanish 2. Bummer we don't have the same class. I have English 1st." I said as we started walking to the classroom.

"Well what classes do we have together?"

"World History 2nd period, Biology 3rd period, Algebra 2 6th period, Study Hall 7th, and Athletics 8th, oh and we have lunch together. So our English and Spanish classes are switched and you are taking Art instead of Chorus."

"Awesome well show me around beautiful." I spent the rest of the day showing him around and introducing him to teachers. For that whole week we became great friends and I even got to meet his three friends that switched schools to here. They are all really awesome, but I am already forming a crush on Carlos. A few months later, all the guys except Carlos had a girlfriend.

"Hey, Maddi the guys and our girlfriends are having a date night, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Me and Carlos had been at his and the guys apartment studying for our Algebra test. I didn't answer for a minute. I was just shocked. Did Carlos really ask me out? "If its uncomfortable to call it a date then it can just be us two hanging out and-." I cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"I don't mind calling it a date." He smiled and we kept kissing. To this day me and Carlos are still going strong.

The End

Well guys I hope you enjoyed! Also GlambertLovesBTR I hope you don't mind me using the name Maddi, and I also hope this one-shot didn't disappoint you. Anyways if you guys want me to do a one-shot for you just review or send me a PM! All information is in the first chapter, and I will try and do these as quickly as I can. Bye guys!


	3. Shreya and Carlos!

Shreya's POV

"Here's your hamburger with ketchup and pickles and your fries. Enjoy." The waitress said as she came back to my table to bring me my food.

"Thanks." I said as I started to take a bite of my hamburger. When I was done, I went up to the cashier and paid. I was about to leave when I realized I left my phone at the table. I walked back to notice there was a guy sitting at the table I was at with his head down and his hoodie up. "Excuse me." He lifted his head. "I left my phone here can I grab it?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." He handed me my phone which was hidden by his arms when he laid his head down. "Here you go." I took it from him.

"Thanks." I turned around and started to walk away, but something made me want to look at the guy. When I did, he had put his head back down. I walked back over to him. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be nosy, but are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well do you want to talk about it." He lifted his head.

"You don't recognize me do you?" He asked.

"No sorry, but I'm a good listener if you want to talk." I said.

"Actually I guess I really need someone to talk to."

"Alright well I'm all ears." I said as I sat down in the seat across from him.

"Well mainly I'm upset because I just got cheated on by a girl."

"Wow really?" He nodded his head. "You seem like a nice guy. Why would she want to cheat on you?"

"She said that I was so busy that it seemed like we weren't in a relationship anymore."

"That still doesn't give her the right to cheat on you."

"That's what I thought too, but she thought it was okay."

"How'd you find out?"

"Her and her new boyfriend were making out in her house when I went over to see her. I just came back from touring to find her with another man. It broke my heart." While he has been talking I've been trying to figure out who this guy is. When he said touring, everything clicked. This guy is Carlos Pena from Big Time Rush! I'm not going to tell him I know who he is just yet. This conversation is going so well.

"I bet." I looked at my watch. "Oh crap I have to go, but we should meet up again sometime." I said standing up. He stood up too.

"Yeah totally. Thanks for listening." He gave me a hug. I, of course, hugged him back.

"You're welcome Carlos." He looked shocked, when we pulled away from the hug.

"I thought you didn't know who I was."

"I didn't till you said touring then I knew who you were."

"You're smart, but I'm not. You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Shreya."

"Wow Shreya. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I handed him my phone.

"Here put your number in my phone, so we can keep in touch." He took my phone and handed me his. I put my number in his phone, and we gave each other our phones back. "Well I really have to go now. It was great to meet you Carlos." We hugged again. "Bye!" I caught a taxi to take me back home. While I was in the taxi I got a text. I looked and saw it was from Carlos. It read:

'Hey beautiful how about we go see a movie Saturday night? ;)'

I texted him back saying:

'Sure pick me up at 7. ;)'


	4. Zoey and Carlos!

Couple: Carlos/Zoey

Zoey's POV

"Carlos where are we going?" I asked my boyfriend who was taking me on a date to somewhere.

"Its going to be a surprise." He says. He told me it was something different and he has always wanted to take me to do. After another five minutes, we stopped. He got out of the car and came and opened my door.

"Thank you my kind sir." I said as I got out. He shut the door and I noticed we were at the hot air balloon place. "Oh my gosh we are going to ride in a hot air balloon?" I exclaimed. I was so excited. I have always wanted to ride in one.

"Yep this is where we are going to have our date." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the building. "Hello name's Carlos Garcia. I have a reservation for the private hot air balloon." He said as we got to the cashier counter person.

"Let me check to see if everything is all ready." The man went outside for about five minutes and came back in. "Well your balloon is all ready to go. Just go through that door and your balloon is the 7th one on the right." I started to walk to the door.

"Hold on I have to go grab something." Carlos said as he ran outside to his car. He came back in with a picnic basket and his coat.

"Picnic in a hot air balloon, huh? Very original baby." I said as I kissed his cheek. We went outside and a lady helped us get into the hot air balloon. She untied the rope and we set off. "Do you know how to fly one of these?" I asked as he started setting up our picnic.

"We don't need to know we are still tied to the post. We're just going to stay like this." Carlos said as he set out the food and sat down.

"Okay." I said as I sat down and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. Carlos had fixed us some pasta. We talk and ate and just had a great time. After a while, we just looked out at the view, which was absolutely beautiful. "This is really amazing Carlos. Thanks for taking me here."

"Well I have one more surprise for you." He says as he pulled something from the jacket pocket. He kneeled on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Zoey Greene, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" He asks. I took one look at the ring, which was absolutely beautiful, and knew my answer.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I exclaimed. He put the ring on my finger and we hugged. Carlos then gave the sign for the lady to land us. We landed, and Carlos grabbed the picnic basket.

"I'm engaged!" I yelled. Carlos chuckled as we started back to his car. I knew from then on I was going to be forever happy with Carlos.


End file.
